1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cable supporting and spacing devices and more particularly to that class of supporting device for use in outdoor installations where one or more cable runs are supported from and depend downwardly from an overhead supporting cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of supporting and spacing devices useful in supporting electrical conductors in an outdoor environment. Popular in the class of cable supporting devices is a hollow body, formed from a plastic material, having a pair of opposed trough-like grooves located in an uppermost and lowermost surface, for receiving therein the supporting cable and the supported cable therebelow. A metallic strap, having a belt-loop-like end is installed about the plastic block and the uppermost surface of the uppermost cable, as well as the lowermost surface of the lowermost conductor. Such strap is provided having a loop-like end, through which the other free end of the strap is inserted. By bending a portion of the strap emanating outwardly from the loop-like end, the strap is locked into position, causing the two cables to reside in the trough in spaced-apart secure relationship. However, such prior art devices are difficult to install, since the free end of the strap must be threadingly engaged to the strap-bearing end of the metal band. The threading operation must take place with the block disposed in the approximate use position, and with both cables or conductors manually positioned in the final locations, all during the time that the metal band is threaded and tightened.